Owls are birds of prey which feed on animal life, from insects to rabbits and birds. The head of an owl is typically round and flat-faced, with large eyes. The eyes face forward and are fixed in their sockets and an owl must turn its head to follow a moving object. In fact, owls can swivel their heads about 180 degrees.
Placement of a replica of an owl in a garden is believed to reduce the incidence of pest destruction in the garden. Examples of such replicas include vinyl, "blow-up" owl-shaped bodies and rigid plastic owl-shaped bodies. Frequent repositioning of the owl replica enhances the deterrent effect of such replicas as the owl appears to move about the garden and is thus more realistic as compared to one which stays in the same place for several days. However, such replicas are otherwise motionless and have no movement which resembles the natural head turning movement of a live owl.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for deterring pests.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a pest deterrent device of the character described which is more realistic in appearance as compared to conventional devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described which moves.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which moves in response to wind.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which imitates the head movement of a live owl.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an owl replica of the character described which enables three-dimensional movement of the head of the owl replica.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described which is uncomplicated in configuration and economical.
Having regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a replica of an owl for use in a garden for deterring pests.
According to the invention, the replica includes a first body portion corresponding generally in shape to the body of a live owl and a second body portion corresponding generally in shape to the head of a live owl. The second body portion is rotatably mounted adjacent an upper portion of the first body portion for rotational movement relative to the first body portion.
A significant aspect of the invention relates to the provision of an owl replica having a head portion which is capable of random rotational and other movement such that the replica exhibits head movements corresponding to the head movements of a live owl. For example, in a preferred embodiment, the head of the owl replica is mounted on the end of a needle which engages a conical surface. This provides a low friction mounting interface which enables the head to nod, rock and/or rotate in response to even slight air movement.